DZ2K19
BECOME THE LIGHT OF HOPE! - Official motto of 2K19 DZ2K19 is an upcoming game in the DZ2K series.. It will be released on all consoles including the Nintendo Switch at November 21st, 2018. This game celebrates Special A's and Dead Space's 10th Anniversary. Cover Star The Cover star in DZ2K19 is Xin Xianying from Dynasty Warriors. Plot 11 months have past since 2K18 and Xin Xianying is currently on holiday while her father's recovering from his injuries. But then, the Mishima Zaibatsu has struck once again and this time, The Marker, an alien object that was thought to be destroyed by Issac Clarke, is a key point to their resurgence. Knowing that The Marker is responsible, Xianying forms a group of fighters including Issac Clarke to help her figure out the source. But what she doesn't know is the new leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu is an old enemy that was destroyed by Clarke. What does Issac Clarke know about who the leader is? Xianying will have to find out. Development Kyle Howard, the lead producer of DeadZone Crisis 2, returns as producer and makes his directorial debut. Howard has stated that the game will be a complete 'revival' to the franchise, as he and his development team wanted to refresh the original format while adding some needed changes. A Mandarin Dub has been confirmed, making 2K19 the first game in the DZ2K series to have a different language besides English and Japanese. The announcer for 2K19 is Xander Mobus. Kyle revealed that he wanted to create a better connection with the fans after 18-2's disastrous release, which led many people to quit the series over female characters as leads, which Kyle believes that it's stupid. Roster So far, 85 characters have been confirmed to appear in the game with 19 newcomers. The roster will have at least 300+ characters, not as much as 2K18 but more than 2K17. For the first time, a lot of movie characters will be in the game. New Characters * Kessen Musou * Ryan Taylor * Kirukiru Amou * Geralt of Rivia * Tian Feng * Gao Shun * Saizo * Stelio Kontos * Nagahide Niwa * Guan Yi * Devon Pinto * The Junior Deputy * Zen * Audrey Lok * Ciri * Mike Chioda * Charles Robinson * John Cone * Violet Evergarden * Ethan Carter the Third * Xin Pi * Rama * Groh * Nomura Fudo * Tsukasa Kadoya * Becky Marney * Jin Sakai *'Ronda Rousey' *'Ma Liang' *'Jiang Ji' *'Sun Deng' *'Kae Midorikawa' DLC Characters * Hikari Hanazono (Different Paths Edition) * John Carver (Different Paths Edition) * Kei Takishima (Different Paths Edition) * Ellie Langford (Different Paths Edition) * Nicole Brennan (Pre-Order Bonus) DLC This year, DLC content is less than 2K18. At E3, it was revealed that there will be 10 additional characters, new DLC costumes, songs, and customisation items. However, he revealed that if players pre-ordered the game, then they'll get an exclusive costume for Xin Xianying, created by the people behind Dead Space. Theme Hope This year, it will focus on Hope. Kyle explained that there is always hope in the darkest of places. This is probably the reason why Xianying was selected to be the cover star of this game. Secrets Due to Issac's knowledge about The Marker, Xianying cannot help but wonder if Issac knew who the new leader was. Kyle explained that since Xianying had no idea about The Marker nor Nicole 10 years ago (Considering that her father appeared in that time and she didn't), she is rather unaware of it. Dementia Like Issac, Carver, Stross, and Karrie, Xianying will suffer some type of Dementia, but this was due to Nicole. Guilt Some time during 2K19's story, Xianying will express guilt over the fact that she almost killed her father in the last game. Road to WrestleMania Road to WrestleMania has been confirmed. According to the official wiki, Road to WM will take place during 4 months to WrestleMania 34, meaning that the Royal Rumble, Elimination Chamber and Fastlane have been confirmed as stages. Kyle later confirmed that 2K19's Road to WM will have 16 Character Stories with 8 more as DLC Character Stories # Asuka # Monster Hunter # Kirukiru Amou # Kaikaina Grif # Heath Slater # Stelio Kontos # Leon S. Kennedy # Cao Xiu # Mirai Sarutobi # Dante # Johnny Gargano # Oboro # The Two Ruby's (Ruby Riot and Ruby Rose) # Lian Shi # Devon Pinto # Kula Diamond 2K Showcase It has been revealed that three 2K Showcase campaigns will be in 2K19. Crossover Like the previous games, DZ2K19 and WWE2K19 will have a special crossover event. Xin Xianying and AJ Styles, the cover stars of said games, will Soundtrack This year, Lil Uzi Vert is the music producer for DZ2K19. According to Vert, he said that there will be 14 songs in the game. # XXXTENTACION - WingRiddenAngel # Merk - Too Much # Kelvin Gates - 2 Phones # Yu Kobayashi - Hanaji # Mami Kawada - Borderland # Blackbear - IDFC (Tarro Remix) # Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools # Merk - Spooky and Blanco # D4NNY - Goodbye (SicKick remix) # BTS - Fake Love (Rock Remix) # Lil Uzi Vert - XO TOUR LIFE # 21 Savage - Bank Account # Migos - Slippery # Ed Sheeran - Castle on the Hill Reception The worldwide reveal trailer was well-received with fans and critics praising it for going back to it's roots, but some criticised the Cover Star. Jim Sterling, who is a fan of the series, criticised the cover star, notably Xin Xianying, for being unworthy of being a cover star, mainly due to his DW9 review. Gameplay was praised and criticised at the same time. While most are impressed with the new mechanics, some felt disappointment that the game's mechanics are the same as Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. Kyle later clarified that the new mechanics are a work in progress and it will change in the final build. This was confirmed to be true at E3 when it showed that the new mechanics include injuries, slow mo punches and blood, making it more realistic. Trivia * The cover of DZ2K19 may have some similarities to the cover of Past Cure. Kyle then explained that he added a ruby red aura around Xianying, making it similar to DZ2K14's cover. * With Xianying as the Cover star, this is the second time that a Dynasty Warriors character is selected as the cover star. Not counting Xing Cai and Wang Yi in Rivals 1 and Revenge 1, the first was Sun Ce, who shares it with Brock Lesnar in 2K16